Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a device for conveying lumpy material, in particular a heap of debris resulting when mining minerals, by means of a chain conveyor, belt conveyor or the like, noting that the conveyor is passed through a channel having a width approximately corresponding to the width of the conveyor and is guided before the channel, as seen in conveying direction, between inclined walls laterally extending beyond the width of the conveyor and noting that before the ingress location into the channel there are arranged inclined deflection walls. The material to be transported is now shifted by the inclined deflection walls in direction to the conveyor and can thus be transported through the channel having a width approximately corresponding to the width of the conveyor. However, blocks having a length exceeding the width of the conveyor are frequently present in the heap of debris. If the longitudinal extension of such elongated blocks approximately coincides with the conveying direction, these blocks become oriented by the deflection walls tapering like a funnel such that they can be conveyed through the channel. If, however, such elongated blocks extend in transverse direction to the conveying direction and laterally extend beyond the width of the conveyor, jamming and blocking may occur when entering the channel, so that operation becomes disturbed. If such jamming occurs within the channel, such jamming can only be remedied with extreme difficulties.